witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Burns Bright
|Image = Places Scoiatael hideout.png |Chapter = 5 |Location = Old Vizima Swamp cemetery |Given by = Zoltan |Reward = up to 18000 XP |Related = Free Elves |ID = q5002_ghettorun }} Hope Burns Bright is a quest in Chapter V which Geralt undertakes if he chooses the Scoia'tael path. Walkthrough Like The Flame that Cleanses and Under a Fiery Sky, this quest sees Geralt fight his way to the field hospital aided by his ally (in this case, Zoltan), deal with the street fighting, and make it to the swamp cemetery. It is the framing quest for Chapter V as Geralt officially declares that he has chosen a path, the Scoia'tael path. This quest begins when Geralt meets Zoltan Chivay on the dike, having first spoken with the presiding official upon reaching the Dike. Zoltan greets him warmly, but explains that there is still much work ahead. The dwarf also lets the witcher know that Shani has set up a field hospital in Old Vizima. The two then set off to find Shani, but they must first fight their way through the soldiers of the Order who blocking the only path to the former capital. As our hero reaches the gate, we are treated to a cut scene of King Foltest himself, recently returned from abroad. As the regent and his retinue make their way through the chaos inside the gate, they are suddenly ambushed by more Scoia'tael intent on assassinating the king. Victory, and indeed the monarch's survival, seem far from assured when who but the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose should appear to save the day. De Aldersberg warns the king that his aid might not be so timely in the future and demands total control over the Viziman forces. Foltest rejects this proposal outright and the two part coolly. The king and his entourage are about to return to the castle to discuss further strategies when the main gates open revealing Geralt. At first, Foltest seems hardly pleased to see the witcher and grumbles about it to Velerad, but ultimately demands that Geralt accompany the entourage back to the castle for a chat. Back at the castle, the king sets two tasks for the witcher: delivery the princess from the striga curse and eradicate Salamandra. He also sneaks in a little chit chat about women and a quick round of dice poker. He tells Geralt that Triss Merigold, Velerad and Count de Wett are at his disposal as trusted advisors of the court and dismisses him. Monarchs can be so rude! Geralt takes the opportunity to converse with the royal advisors. After consulting each of them, he decides to explore the castle a bit more. A group of courtiers is dancing and watching them is a noblewoman who seems to be alone. The witcher introduces himself and learns that his newest acquaintance is Antoinnette, from the duchy of Toussaint. She suspects they have met before, but amnesiac as our hero remains, he has no memory of the event and just shrugs off the idea. Undeterred, Antoinnette cuts to the chase and asks the witcher if he would be willing to render a small service, in return for a reward, of course. Geralt agrees and bids her farewell. Just then, he is summoned once again to speak with Foltest, but this time in the regent's private chambers. The two revisit the tasks at hand and the king gives Geralt leave to kill Adda, if necessary, but admonishes him that this should be done only as a last resort and must absolutely spare the princess any pain or suffering. Otherwise, Foltest tells the witcher that his friends will suffer a similar fate. He then takes a moment to sneak in a little chit chat about women and a quick round of dice poker and then sends our hero on his way, telling him to speak with the chamberlain about travel arrangements back to Old Vizima. Once back in the old part of town, Geralt is met by Zoltan. He explains there are two bands of refugees who need to escorted to the field hospital set up by Shani, but the path is blocked by all the fighting in the streets. He tells the refugees can not make it alone so the two set off to first find the hiding citizens and then take them to the hospital where at least here is still some measure of relative safety. Some very amusing conversations ensue while trying to rendezvous with the refugee groups, most notably about the calls and mating habits of "polar tigers". Geralt and Zoltan nevertheless find them and escort them safely to the field hospital. Mission accomplished. Notes * If Geralt spared the werewolf, the presiding official who greets him at the Dike will be Vincent, if not, it is the Guard Captain (the same one who took so much pleasure arresting Geralt at the end of Chapter I). * Geralt also has an opportunity to speak with Radovid and Carmen before leaving the dike. * Other consequences of killing Vincent include: **Dandelion is arrested as a spy for foreign governments by the Guard captain when the bard and Geralt get to the Dike and **Carmen is unsurprisingly pretty incensed that the witcher killed her lover. When he tries to explain, saying "I had to kill him, he was a werewolf...", she responds with "piss off, bastard!." Phases Zoltan Zoltan asked me to help him get to Old Vizima. We'll escort the refugees to a safe hospital. I promised Zoltan I would help escort the refugees to a safe hospital. Refugees Zoltan asked me to help him. We must round up the refugees and lead them out of the city. We must gather the refugees and lead them out of the city. Another Group We gathered a group of refugees, just as Zoltan asked. I must protect them as we look for another group. We need to collect another group of refugees. Hospital Bound Zoltan and I have gathered both groups of refugees. We must escort them to the hospital. The refugees need to be escorted to the hospital. The Striga I met Shani at the hospital, but we were interrupted by a messenger who told us that a striga was seen in town. I have to tend to the monster. First and foremost, I must deal with the striga. To Shani I dealt with the "striga"... I can now return to the hospital and speak with Shani. I can return to the hospital and speak with Shani. Defense Knights of the Order have broken into the hospital. I must defend the wounded. I must defend the wounded from the knights of the Order. Knights of the Order I eliminated a group of attacking knights of the Order. Others have probably surrounded the hospital. I must face them. I must face the knights of the Order outside the hospital. (3000 XP) Toruviel's Commando The knights have engaged Toruviel's commando by the hospital. I must help her! I must help Toruviel. An Invitation I helped Toruviel against the knights of the Order. I should follow her now. I should follow Toruviel. Talking to Toruviel Follow the commando outside and skip the sex. (2000 XP) We'll soon attack the barricade. First, I need to speak with Toruviel in private. I need to speak with Toruviel in private. (4000 XP) The Barricade We're attacking the barricade, the Order's last line of defense in Old Vizima. We're attacking the barricade, the Order's last line of defense. Assaulting the Barricade I'll join the battle for the barricade. I'll join the battle for the barricade. Flanking on the Right We're making our way to the right flank. We must break through the first barricade. We're breaking through to the right flank! Flanking on the Left Time to attack on the left. We need to break through to Toruviel! We're attacking the other flank in an effort to get to Toruviel. Yaevinn's Plan Toruviel claims Yaevinn is planning something. We must create a diversion, draw attention away from him... A frontal attack would be best. I'm beginning to sound like Zoltan... We're mounting a frontal attack to draw attention away from Yaevinn. The Fight is Won White Rayla is dead. The knights of the Order are fleeing. It looks like we won that fight. It seems we have won this fight. The Refugees Lost / The Refugees Saved Lost the refugees: :The refugees are all dead. Zoltan will blame me for the rest of his days... The refugees are all dead. (4000 XP) Saved the refugees: :I managed to extract the refugees out of Vizima. They should be safe in the cave in the swamp. I must lead them there. '' I must lead the refugees to the cave in the swamp.'' (9000 XP) Maps Map Old Vizima barricades.png|all the barricades Map Old Vizima scoiatael.png|Scoia'tael path to the breach in the wall cs:Hořící naděje de:Flucht aus dem Ghetto es:Huida del gueto fr:L'évasion du ghetto it:Fuga dal ghetto hu:Felcsillanó remény pl:Płonąca nadzieja ru:Побег из гетто Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher quests